


Waiting

by Freidynne



Series: AlberKine [2]
Category: MapleStory
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Hurt/Comfort, I know his name is Albert but Im used to Alber sorry, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freidynne/pseuds/Freidynne
Summary: Alber can't stop thinking.





	1. Rational

**Through school, Alber learned that...**

 

In war, the slightest error could determine your life. Whether it is a miscalculation, or hesitation, it can determine what happens to you, and those around you. As a soldier, you must be constantly accessing, strategizing and thinking.

 

Through training, Alber learned that...

 

During a war, your comrades and you are not separate entities, but a body. A body comprised of limbs, weapons, and minds. You act together, think together, die together, and survive together.

 

Through time, Alber learned that...

 

As a colonel amidst in an endless war, you can lose any 'limbs' at any time. And sometimes you can see it happening before it takes place.

 

Alber knows that...

 

War takes whatever it touches. It ravages land, families and individual lives.

 

So Alber thinks to himself,

 

“When will I be taken away too?”

 

* * *

 

 

There is a distinct uniqueness in the process of death.

 

Your heartbeat slows and eventually stops.

 

This is known as a ‘ _clinical_ death.’ It is then followed by a process Alber had read in his textbook called a ‘ _biological_ death’.

 

During his time in military school, Alber paid no mind to such matters. As long as he had memorized this information for his exam, he would pass and graduate.

 

Though despite how much Alber studied or thought about the concept of death, he never really understood it.

 

_(But no one ever did.)_

 

 

 

* * *

His hands are stained.

 

Unlike any other times he has held a fallen comrade, this was different. Because of his actions, death will slowly eat away at the life of another from his hands.

 

His hands are slathered, caked and stained.

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Focus"

Is  what he ushers himself to do.

 

Through accessing the situation, Alber can attempt to calm himself down.

 

First, access the damage.

 

Second, find the wound and stop the bleeding.

 

Third, save their life.

 

But..

 

**His hands are still stained with Kinesis’ blood.**

 

 

* * *

 

Alber clasps onto Kinesis’s shoulders, trying to support the smaller human in his arms.

 

"Did you think this was a joke? Thinking you’re some kind of ridiculous hero by risking your life for me?!

 

_'I ordered you to stay back'_

Despite the shouting, all Alber gets in response is Kinesis’ own shallow breathing. In a laughable attempt to try to save him, Alber continues pressing his blood-caked hands on their wound.

 

_'The blood isn’t stopping. .'_

He notes.

 

 

 _'Immediate blood transfusion is impossible'_  
He speculates.

 

 

 _'There are insufficient materials to treat this wound'_  
He observes.

 

 

 _‘He’s going to die.._ ’

is what he thinks **(knows)**

 

 

But he can't give up here, so Alber tries to calm himself once more.

 

' _One, the blood can be stopped.'_

_(he’s not going to make it) ._

 

 

' _Two, medical assistance is near'_

 

_(he’s going to die)._

 

 

_'Three- his heartbeat is weakening..'_

 

.....

  
**Kinesis is going to die.**

 

* * *

 

 

"Ark, hurry and get medical assistance!"

 

‘ _Cmon Kinesis, breathe!’_

 

“………."

 

"..h-”

 

**_'?'_ **

 

" ….hey… "

 

With little movement, Kinesis tilts his head upwards and smiles reassuringly at him _. 'I'll be fine'._ Is what Kinesis attempted to say before choking on his own blood.

 

"Idiot. Don’t talk, just breathe."

 

And for this miracle, Alber thinks he might end up either cursing or thanking god.

 

 

* * *

 

As some would describe it, 'war was a deafening orchestra composed by the cacophony of violence.'

 

But as of right now, the only thing Alber can hear is Ark’s words.

 

‘How many more years of sacrifice will there be?”

 

_'1 year? 10 years? 100 years?'_

 

To Alber, death is natural and sacrifices are needed to end this hellish war.

 

But for some reason, no matter how hard Alber thinks to himself, he cannot fathom why he can’t bear to lose Kinesis.

 

Perhaps, the colonel doesn't want him to a meaningless sacrifice.

 

* * *

 

 

When Ark arrives hastily with a bishop, he ends up dragging the medical assistant quickly towards his injured friend.

 

Upon performing a few spells, the bishop shakes his head. They were unable to stabilize Kinesis’ condition.

 

"He’s lost a lot of blood and his wounds are serious. We have to immediately perform an operation. But that itself might end up killing him"

 

Taking a glance at Kinesis, Alber hesitantly nods to the bishop.

 

The human, along with many others are carried off into the medical tent.

 

His condition.. unstable, unknown, uncertain.

 

An uncertainty he cannot rationalize. An uncertainty he cannot think out of. It was something Alber could not control.

 

"..."

 

Taking a final glance at the carnage left on the battlefield once more,

 

Alber continues to think to himself again.


	2. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The more Alber thinks, the more guilt ridden he is.

' _Please, hold on for a bit more.'_

 

* * *

 

“Do not hesitate, do not regret, do not falter. To the glory of the High Floras.”

 

It was a stale mantra Alber followed.

Wake up, follow orders, kill if needed, repeat.

Repeat. (Identify the corpse).

Repeat (Lay them to rest).

Repeat (Stand back up).

 

But, this time around, he cannot.

 

The colonel has regrets,

So now he will falter.

 

* * *

 

"Colonel, the enemies are retreating. Cadena and the rest are securing the parameters."

 

Footsteps followed by a familiar voice pulls Alber out of his thoughts. The taller Flora turns his attention to face the verdant, awaiting the latter to finish the rest of his report.

 

However, the silence between the two continues.

 

_'Seems like he has something to say'_

 

And Alber was right.

 

"Colonel, I wish to have a word with you."

 

The two Floras stand tall. Although their ideals may not align, Illium’s gaze does not falter.

 

"Even though your leadership is commendable…. was bringing a human onto the battlefield necessary?"

 

'.....'

 

 

"…. I did not force them to. Kinesis chose to join on his own accord." Alber replies tersely, hoping to end this conversation before it makes him feel more guilty uncomfortable.

 

"I understand. But, humans are not like us Levs. They do not live long."

 

 

Despite this conversation being the exact opposite of what Alber had wanted, the shorter Flora brings up a valid point.

 

Alber stares at Illium to continue.

 

 

"I want you to understand that whatever happens to not only Kinesis but to the innocent lives that are involved with this war, you will be the one to inform their families of their deaths."

 

_' **You will be responsible.'**_

 

  
Is what Alber had expected him to say.

 

"Whether it is telling Nero, Jay or even Yuna, that their best friend could've died playing the ‘hero’ on a battlefield not meant for them."

 

 

With those words the shorter Flora departs to his station, leaving the colonel behind to his own musings.

 

_' **In the end, I am responsible.'**_

 

* * *

 

 

'Were you not worried about your very own life?'

 

_'Kinesis, you're so selfish.'_

Looking back on the consequences of his actions, Alber begins to regret.

 

_'Forgive me..'_

 

* * *

 

Kinesis is numb. He can only feel the stiff coldness blooming across his body.

 

He cannot feel his own weak heartbeat. He isn't sure if he is going to live.

 

Instead, he feels large hands that grip and shake his shoulders. He feels their warmth.

 

Kinesis smiles, knowing that he had saved Alber.

 

"Stay awake!" Alber tells him

 

But left without the strength to speak,

 

Kinesis starts to regret as well.

  
_'_ ha.. _I'm so sorry everyone..'_

* * *

 

 

_‘I want to rest.’_

 

Humans are not made to live long. Once they are gone, memories of them will fade too.

 

_‘I should rest '_

 

But Alber isn’t human. As a Flora, he will live on remembering this loss for centuries to come.

 

_'I have to rest '_

 

But for him, the hero **won't**.


	3. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinesis wakes up three times, but never alone.

Alber is accustomed to the cold.

 

Being a colonel meant he had to be accustomed to changes

 

Tactics, food rations, medical supplies. Nothing was consistent in war, or in his life.

 

Alber had lost, gained and lost again. It was a pattern he familiarizes himself with.

 

 

Because he knows that,

 

One day a soldier with mousey hair might retire.

 

One day a soldier with red hair might be labeled as a traitor.

 

Or one day, a human with a short stature might be buried deep underground.

 

So, Alber can't grow attached, grow close, or linger in the past.

 

For if he lingers for a single moment, the reminder of their absence would destroy him.

 

And so, Alber grows accustomed to the coldness of the Novian winters,

 

He grows accustomed to being alone.

 

He grows accustomed to the numbness he feels.

 

If this is what he must sacrifice to win this war, Alber does not mind.

 

But how much more can he lose?

* * *

 

Kinesis breathes in and out.

 

He is in pain.

 

Good, that means he is **alive**.

 

* * *

 

 

The first time Kinesis wakes up, he is frigid and exhausted.

 

Instead of choking on his own scent of blood, he is greeted by pain and a mop of distinct black hair, spiraling across his blanket.

 

The strands of his hair seem to rise and fall with a monotonous rhythm.

 

Seems like the colonel fell asleep on his lap.

 

_'Nice'_

 

But more importantly, Kinesis presses a hand to his chest and feels the steady tempo of his heart.

 

'I'm alive." He reaffirms to himself.

 

_'And Alber is alive too.'_

 

Kinesis goes out to give himself a congratulatory pat on the back, all while tucking loose strands of hair behind the latter's ear.

 

' _He's cuter when he's asleep. Maybe I should snap a picture for later...'._

 

But upon closer examination, he notices that Alber is still dressed in his red-stained coat.

 

He notices how bits of own dried blood was still smeared on Alber's hands and face.

 

He notices how Alber had never left his side.

 

* * *

 

 

Kinesis remembers.

 

"You're just a human. What can you even contribute?"

 

Is what Alber tells him upon their first meeting, before leaving the hero in the dust.

 

Ark follows up sheepishly with an explanation to excuse his best friend's behavior.

 

"Please excuse him..he never means the harsh words he says... Well not always..."

 

It's okay because Kinesis understands. Well, of course, he did. He was a genius after all..

 

Often times, Kinesis had noticed that Alber's words were a way of isolating himself from others.

 

And just like him, Alber was scared of hurting others again..

 

"Disobey my orders and you will be discharged from this battle."

 

  
Is what Alber tells him, after his reluctant probing.

 

 

But, to the human, those words meant something completely different.

 

_(Please don't get involved)_

_( **Please just stay alive.)**_

* * *

 

 

With the colonel still asleep on his lap. Kinesis whispers to him.

 

"I know you won't hear this, but there are a lot of things I wish I could tell you-"

 

' _No.. no that's too serious.....Maybe I should start off on a lighter note?'_

 

"You should sleep more. You got horrible bags under your eyes and... it doesn't quite suit your pretty face"

 

_'Nailed it'_

 

"You're being so hard on yourself, there's only so much a colonel and a hero can do alone-"

 

".!!..." A sharp pain shoots up from his wound, making the hero wince.

 

Kinesis proceeds to take steady breathes to even out the shooting pain of his wound before continuing.

 

"I chose this because I wanted you to survive, Alber. This pain is my own. So don't burden yourself because of it."

 

The human rasps out, all while smiling at the painful, but not regrettable choice he has made.

 

"You're important to me."

 

But, unbeknownst to Kinesis, the high Flora was listening carefully.

 

* * *

 

**"Being a hero isn't about saving lives, but changing them for the better."**

* * *

 

 

The second time Kinesis wakes up he is greeted by not Alber, but Ark.

 

"Everything hurts.."

 

Kinesis complains to no one in particular. Apart from almost being killed, the pain in his chest and being incredibly bored, Kinesis felt all right.

 

"You’re awake! Thank god. We almost thought we had lost you."

 

Ark interrupts his thoughts with a relieved smile that soon contorts into a frown.

 

"You took a fatal blow for Alber. He was.. extremely upset and disappointed at your actions."

 

"The colonel upset? I could never tell because of his stoic face all the time."

 

The human replies jokingly, only to be returned with a sigh from his friend.

 

"Kinesis, you almost died on not just him, but us."

 

‘Is he okay? Are you okay?' Is what Kinesis wants to ask but doesn't. Instead, he replies,

 

"Losing the colonel would have cost you guys the entire battle."

  
Ark turns to him, fiercely holding his gaze. His face says he disagrees...

 

" Kinesis you're important to not just me, but to him too.."

 

"............."

 

The following silence was interrupted by Ark's movement to get up.

 

"Before you go.. could you tell him that I want to see him? And could I at least get my phone back?"

 

Ark smiles at him reassuringly.

 

"He would've come back to see you regardless of my message."

 

"H-hey! Wait! What about my phone?!"

* * *

 

 

The third time Kinesis wakes up, he sees Alber sitting next to his bedside in a chair.

 

Kinesis immediately notices three things;

 

First, a warm turtleneck replaces Alber's ridiculously long coat. Second, the dried blood from earlier is gone from his face and hands. Third, Alber seems ....better rested.

 

_'I'm glad'_

 

But other than those three differences, Alber is still the same. He still carries himself with poise.

 

He still brushes his bangs to the side of his face. He still wears the same stoic expression, despite burdening what seems to be guilt? pain?

 

Even so, Alber's still himself, but maybe Kinesis can make him smile just a bit.

 

* * *

 

"Hello, Alber," Kinesis speaks up at last.

 

Shaken out of his thoughts, The colonel takes a moment to compose himself.

 

"Had a good nap?" The Colonel replies tersely, pretending to be still disappointed at the latter's previous action.

 

  
"It would have been better if you took one with me, hun."

 

 _'I did_.'

Is what Alber wants to say.

 

 

_'I know you did.'_

Is what Kinesis wants to tell him.

 

 

".......Ha.. haha"

 

Instead, the colonel laughs. ( **It worked**.)

 

 

"Kinesis."

 

"Yes?"

 

"I'm glad." **(that you're alive)**

  
Alber smiles.

 

 

"Me too."

  
Kinesis smiles back

 

 

* * *

 

“Do not hesitate, do not regret, do not falter. To the glory of the High Floras”

 

It was a stale mantra Alber had used to follow.

 

Wake up, follow orders, kill if needed, repeat.

 

Repeat. (Identify the corpse).

 

Repeat (Lay them to rest).

 

Repeat (Stand back up).

 

But, this time around, he cannot.

 

So now he will falter.

 

 

**But not alone.**

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh rarepair hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Rarepair hell lets gooo


End file.
